


Bunny and Kitty

by Light1108



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Shopping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: As the rest of the club was busy Yu and Ayumu decide to go shopping together.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Bunny and Kitty

“So where do you want to go first?” Yu cheered as she quickly hopped out of the bus.

“S-Slow down Yu!” Ayumu exclaimed as she rushed out trying to keep up with her friend who was happily marching along at a swift pace.

Hearing Ayumu call out to her, Yu slows down and waits for her to catch up, “Sorry! I’m just excited, with practise and the other club duties it’s been so long since we got to go shopping together.” Yu said with a smile.

“I know but we can’t go together if you run off ahead.” Ayumu giggled.

“Eheh, sorry.” Yu coyly apologised as the two began to walk at a similar pace. “”It sucks that the others are busy, it would have been fun to come here with everyone.” Yu said idly.

Ayumu gave Yu a weary smile, “If they weren’t busy we would be at practise instead of here.” Ayumu pointed out.

“I know…” Yu trailed off thinking about her friends and club mates, Setsuna had student council business to deal with, Ai was busy helping some of the sports clubs, Karin had a modelling job today. Everyone just seemed to be busy today.

“At least we finally get to have some time to ourselves.” Ayumu said as she hesitantly grabbed Yu’s hand.

Yu glanced down at their now joint hands, before looking back at Ayumu with a slightly confused expression, “Don’t worry, I won’t run off again.” Yu said obliviously.

Ayumu couldn’t help but sigh and roll her eyes at how oblivious her friend was, “Just need to make sure, who knows what will catch your eye.” Ayumu jokes.

“That’s true… Well let’s hurry! I want to see if I can find anything for the club!” Yu cheered as she picked up her pace, pulling Ayumu along with her.

After a few minutes the pair arrived at their favourite shop, one that sold a bit of everything either of the girls could want whether that was clothes and accessories, plushies or stationary.

The two started to look around the shop looking for anything interesting or that catches their eye. “Hey Yu! I think these earrings would look cute on you. And they’re clip on so you should be able to wear them.” Ayumu called out as she showed Yu the piece of jewelry.

Yu pondered for a moment, “They’re cute but you know how I feel about jewelry so I’ll pass.” Yu said as she picked up a big light pink coat. “What about this? It would look really nice on you?”

Ayumu took the coat from Yu and looked it over, “Hmm it’s nice but isn’t it a bit bulky?” Ayumu asked.

Yu nodded, “Yeah but it’s starting to get colder now and wasn’t your old one starting to get small last year?”

“It was… but I’m not sure I need to get a new one just yet.”Ayumu said putting it back on the hanger while Yu shrugged.

“What about the notebooks over here. Do you need a new one for the club?” Ayumu asked walking over to the stationary area of the shop.

“Hmm not right now, I’ve still got about half of the one I’m using now left but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to… check…” Yu said slowly trailing off as something caught her eye at the edge of the clothing section.

Yu quietly split off from Ayumu and made her way over to her new discovery, a row of extremely fluffy hats seemingly based on different animals. 

“These are so cute.” Yu exctently whispers under her breath hoping not to draw Ayumu’s attention.

“Come on, come one there’s got to be one here…”Yu mutters as she looks through the rows of hats.    
  
“Ah there!” Yu happily exclaims as she takes one of the hats, “It’s perfect!” Yu grins as she slowly makes her way back to Ayumu who was focusing on the collection of notebooks.

“Ooooh Ayumu, I think I found something perfect for you.” Yu slyly says as she approaches Ayumu from behind.

“Really? What is it?” As soon As Ayumu asked the question she felt a warm weight placed on her head.

Confused Ayumu slowly turns around and sees Yu with a big happy almost goofy grin on her face, “What… is this.” Ayumu questions.

Yu smirks as she grabs the two bits of the hat dangling by the sides of Ayumu’s head and starts flapping them around, “It’s Ayu-bun!” Yu Cheered.

“W-What!?” Ayumu yelps

“Ayu-bun!” Yu repeated as she tried to stop herself from laughing only letting out a slight giggle.

Ayumu swiftly moved to one of the mirrors nearby to see what her friend had done, once she reached the mirror she saw an extremely fluffy pale pink hat that was designed after a bunny with two long floppy bits hanging off the sides for the rabbi ears.

“Ah… ah… ah!” Ayumu squeaked as her face started to turn a shade of red as her giggling friend joined her. 

“See I told you it’s perfect! It’s warm and fluffy so it’ll be perfect for winter, it’s your favourite colour aaaaand.” Yu trails off to build anticipation, “You look so cute!” Yu yelled as she pulled her red faced friend into a hug.

While feeling a bit embarrassed at the hat Yu put on her Ayumu did admit it was cute although she won’t tell Yu that just yet since she seems to be having fun, “W-Where did you even get this…” Ayumu softly questions. 

Yu slowly broke off the hug and pointed to the area of the shop she was just in, “Over there. They must have just added them since I don’t remember seeing them before.”

The pair walked over to where the rest of the hats were, “They’re really cute right?” Yu asked as Ayumu slowly looked over all of them.

Ayumu nodded in agreement as one of the hats caught her eyes, “So do you think you’ll get it?” Yu question in excitement.

Ayumu grows a slight smirk as she approaches the row where the one that caught her eye was as she slowly takes off the one Yu had given her, “I don’t know…” Ayumu said as she pretended to put the bunny hat back while Yu had a slight pout.

“I think this one would look better.” Ayumu shouts as she swiftly grabs the one she had been slowly moving towards and placed it on Yu’s head.

“After all what’s cuter than a Yu-kitty.” Ayumu giggled while she awaited Yu’s reaction.

Yu blinked as she processed what just happened, as she looked at one of the smaller mirrors nearby to see what Ayumu had given her.

On her head was another extremely fluffy hat but instead of the pale pink and bunny ears of Ayumu, Yu’s was a dark grey colour with two pointed cats ears at the top.

Yu hesitantly poke the ears on top while she looked at it in silence, all while Ayumu had her own happy, yet mischievous smile. “So what do you think of Yu-kitty?” Ayumu teased.

“I love it!” Yu loudly exclaimed as her smile grew wide and she got sparkles in her eyes, “This is so cute and comfortable! And the ears are really adorable!” 

Ayumu pouted, “I was hoping you would be a little embarrassed.” Ayumu murmured while her friend continued to gush over the headwear.

Yu stepped away from Ayumu creating a small bit of space between the two. “We should get these! Then we can match!” Yu declared as she grabbed Ayumu’s hands.

“M-Match!” Ayumu yelps.

Yu enthusiastically nodded, “Yeah! Just imagine how fun it’ll be to go to the club with them.” 

“Well they are cute and matching with Yu does sound pretty fun…” Ayumu sighed, “Okay let’s get them!”

“Yay! You’re the best Ayu-bun.” Yu teased as the two walked to the checkout.

Ayumu smiled at her friend, “Only for my Yu-kitty!”

**Author's Note:**

> So firstly, we finally have the anime and oh my god it so cuuuute! Yu is the most precious thing in the world and I've loved every scene with her in the anime so far, Ayumu has been really fun to see espsically in episode 2 and I've just been adoring their interactions so you know I had to do another fic for these two adorkable girls.
> 
> Now part of this fic was inspired by Ayumu and Yu's seiyuus, Augpon and Hinaki interacting on twitter. Agupon posted this tweet: https://twitter.com/aguri_onishi/status/1313800359853219840?s=20  
> Where she got a fluffy dog hat and she wanted Hinaki to get one after Hinaki called it cute, to which Hinaki said she'd keep an eye out for a cat one and so this fic was born. Originally I was going to give Ayumu a dog hat to match Agupon but.... well I can't say no to Ayu-bun now can I haha.
> 
> Also if you like YuPomu I recommend following Hinaki and Agupon, they interact a lot and they have a great dynamic that feels similar to Yu and Ayumu, not to mention they're working together a lot with the radio show they'll be doing.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you so very much for reading, if you have and feedback or comments please share and I hope you'll enjoy whatever YuPomu fluffy I come up with next!


End file.
